shopkins_shoppiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Donatina
Donatina is a Cragster Shoppie. Description Personality Donatina is as tough as her element. Despite her strength, she is not the brightest Shoppie around, like her other Cragster brethren. However, she has a cunning streak that can be activated at the right moments. She is also unfortunately very prone to getting angry. Physical Appearance Donatina is a fair-skinned girl with big, brown eyes. Her hot pink hair is pulled into two buns with curled forelocks and straightened bangs that have a streak of lighter pink on the right. She wears a yellow headband with three donuts on it and a white and pale pink striped hat. She is wearing a light pink shirt with a powder blue collar, brown buttons, brown sleeves ruffles, and a brown ribbon tied around her waist. She is also wearing a pink tulle skirt, white tights, a pink bracelet, and pink Mary-jane shoes with a pale pink donut heel and sprinkle covered icing details, along with pale yellow accent and a tiny donut on the strap. Ability Origin Donatina has a large left fist, which is very powerful, and very useful for knocking out Shopkins. Her fist can act as a drill when spun, so she can quickly burrow with it. Calling All Shoppies *'Haymaker:' Smack a group of enemies with a devastating punch. *'Dig Dig:' Quickly travel to a new location by tunneling underground. *'Spinning Fist:' Move toward a target while spinning and hitting nearby enemies with your giant fist. Biography Early life Little is known about Donatina's early life. However, she managed to become the leader of the Cragsters at some point. First adventures At a party, she managed to get kidnapped by the Shopkins, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Shoppies. ("Calling All Shoppies") She and Rainbow Kate were once bowled over by the Peppa-Mint & Popette Mix. ("Coconapple") Jessicake had once given her the last Cookironi. When she realized it was the last one, she quickly burrowed underground to eat it, though Popette quickly snatched it away. It passed hands a few times, finally ending in Pam Cake's, Donatina and the other Cragsters Maxed to get it back, having to face off against the Electroids Max and Infernites Max. The Cookironi is eventually broken in the confusion, but they find a Shopkin with a box of them to herself, and they all give chase. ("Cookironi") While going to the bathroom, she managed to get her rear burned from her toilet being superheated from a lava clog. She headed to Bubbleisha to complain, but was later made up for it by being given ice cream. ("Hot Lava Shower") She decided once that she was the greatest "dig-dig", though Peppa-Mint and Rainbow Kate said otherwise, causing her to suggest they have a Digging contest. She accidentally digs too far, and ends up in the Mountain City, where the Electroids grab her to use as part of a ritual for the Electroid Annual Dance Party. After some confusion is cleared up, the Cragsters join the Electroids in the party, and end up Maxing to compete in a dance contest. ("Electrorock") She and Jessicake were once on the side of a river, the other side containing a party that she wanted to go to, where she eventually got upset to the point of crying. After Jessicake suggested Mixing, she grew nervous because it did not always work, but she went with her anyways. They ended up creating a Murp on their first try, but their second attempt made a Mix that literally ended up crashing the party. ("Murp") Rainbow Kate ended up enlisting her help to get a Teddy Butterfly from Popette. She came up with idea for them to hide underground and pop up to grab Popette, but she managed to outdo them. The three then ended up Maxing, creating a boulder that rolled over Popette and let them retrieve the package. ("Mailman") During a game of Rockball, Jessicake decided to join her. Despite laughing off the notion, she ended up letting Jessicake be on her team, only to grow annoyed by her playing style. After Jessicake accidentally lit the rock on fire, the two of them ended up creating the game of Shoppieball. ("Rockball") She and her Cragster sisters came across three rocks and broke one each. They decided to Max to break a larger and harder boulder. ("Cragsters MAX!") When Pineapple Lily managed to get her Zap Zaps in her Rocks, she was first upset, but then found the combination delicious, so the two of them Mixed to create a stand to sell the newly created Rock Pops. They enticed Daisy Petals with free samples to help lure her away from Pirouetta and Bubbleisha's Bar-B-Cubes stand, but in the process, managed to feed her so many free samples that she ended up too full to buy anything. ("Bar-B-Cubes") She, along with Jessicake, Kirstea, Pirouetta, Polli Polish, and Cocolette, once went Snowboarding together, with her and Jessicake teaming up. However, they end up Murping, which causes them to fall through the halfpipe and freeze themselves. ("Snow Half-Pipe") She was an invitee to Pippa Melon's birthday party. ("Elevator") Search for the Rainbow Cubits During the annual Mix Festival, she ended up going with the remaining leaders on a Hamlogna sandwich run, which ended up saving her from being nixed by the Mega Shopkin Shoppie Nixer, yet also forced her to save the others. She ended up bringing up the giant rainbow cubit on Shoppie Mountain, and Mixed with Polli Polish to defeat an attacking Shopkin swarm. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") Further adventures Donatina was one of almost all of the Shoppies who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by Crown Jules. She Maxed with her branch of the Cragsters in order to defeat her, and Mixopolis was revealed by the Weldos soon after. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Memorable Quotes *''"But sometime work, sometime no."'' - Donatina, Murp *''"Mmmm... so good. Me want another."'' - Donatina, Cookironi *''"You burnt my south!"'' - Donatina, Hot Lava Shower *''"Yeah, yeah! Ice cream does make everything better!"'' - Donatina, Hot Lava Shower *''"Get under it, GET UNDER IT!"'' - Donatina, Rockball *''"New game, Shoppieball!"'' - Donatina and Jessicake, Rockball Set Information Donatina was released as one of the Series 1 Shoppies sets in the March 2015 product wave. Her product number is 41503 and she contains 66 pieces. The set includes a Shopkin. 41503 Donatina can be combined with 41504 Peppa-Mint and 41505 Rainbow Kate to create the Cragsters Max. Moose Toys Shop product description Smash holes through rock with the wrecking ball fist of DONATINA! The Cragsters are a tribe of serious, hardworking miners who live in the many tunnels and caverns they have dug deep under the surface of the world. Super-strong DONATINA is tough gal, has a short fuse and is as close to a leader as the Cragsters have. With a rotating torso and a massive hand that folds into a demolition ball, DONATINA can bulldoze through rock and dig deep pits to trap Shopkins. *''Features rotating upper body, wrecking ball fist and poseable joints'' *''Collect all three Shoppies in the Cragsters tribe to build the super Shoppie tribe combo'' *''Go to Moosetoys.com/shoppies for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Shoppie characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the game available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 2” (7cm) tall'' Sidebar description Dig traps for Shopkins using the wrecking ball fist of DONATINA, one of three industrious Cragsters in Shopkins Shoppies Series 1! In-Booklet code Donatina's in-booklet code for Calling All Shoppies is ST7ON6GA1M, which is StrongArm when decoded. Background Information *She is first in line standing on the "Shopkins Shoppies" logo during season one. Trivia *She is the leader of the Cragsters thanks to her no-nonsense personality. *She digs by rotating her hand like a drill. *She is seen being injured the most out all of the Shoppies: her buttocks were once burnt by a heated toilet that she was about to use, the Electroids once took Donatina and constantly electrocuted her, and she once Murped with Jessicake, and then uncontrollably burnt herself while Murping. The same Murp also caused her to burn a hole through their snow half-pipe and freeze herself. *Like Lippy Lulu, in the show, she is seen with buck teeth, while in her Moose Toys model she has "normal" teeth. *She is similar to Sunny Meadows, due to their large hands being similar in Moose Toys, they are both leaders with names that start with the three letters "K", "R", and "A", and they both have something to do with rock, where Sunny Meadows has rocky feet and Donatina is based off stone. Even more evidence is below, stating she may be based off a donut, as Sunny Meadows is also based off some sort of construction tool or vehicle. She is also similar to Palmela Tree and Mystabella. Behind the Scenes Basis Donatina is based on a donut. It is a type of fried dough confection or dessert food. The doughnut is popular in many countries and prepared in various forms as a sweet snack that can be homemade or purchased in bakeries, supermarkets, food stalls, and franchised specialty vendors. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Donatina's voice is provided by Abby Trott. Donatina's voice is low and raspy. International In the Hungarian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Donatina's voice is provided by Habermann Livia. In the Italian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Donatina's voice is provided by Laura Amadei. In the Polish dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Donatina's voice is provided by Katarzyna Owczarz. In the Romanian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Donatina's voice is provided by Cernea Corina. In the Latin American dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Donatina's voice actor is unknown. In the Japanese dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Donatina's voice is provided by Erina Yamazaki. Real-life History Reveals On December 23, 2014, Donatina first appeared with the rest of Series 1 in a retailer's catalog. Donatina appeared with the rest of Series 1 through 3 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2015. Contents Donatina debuted in the TV series on February 12, 2015 in Coconapple, while his Moose Toys set officially became available on March 1 with the rest of Series 1. Donatina also appears in the mobile app game Calling All Shoppies, released on March 4, 2015 for iOS and April 2, 2015 for Android. Appearances TV Series *Shopkins Shoppies Main Title (Season 1) Season 1 *Coconapple (minor) *Cookironi *Hot Lava Shower *Electrorock *Murp *Mailman *Rockball *Bar-B-Cubes *Snow Half-Pipe *Elevator (minor) *Epic Comedy Adventure Season 2 *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Stopmotions *Cragsters MAX! Merchandise Games *Calling All Shoppies *Shoppie Mania Books *Shopkins Shoppies: Meet the Shoppies *Shopkins Shoppies: Let's Mix! *Shopkins Shoppies: Ready, Steady, Paste! *Shopkins Shoppies: Activity Book *Shopkins Shoppies: Stick and Mix! *Shopkins Shoppies: Shoppies Vs Shopkins! Other *Shirts *Shopkins Shoppies: 2016 Wall Calendar (front cover only) *Shopkins Shoppies: 2017 Wall Calendar Miscellaneous *Shopkins Shoppies Websites **The Wonderful World of Shoppies *Moose Club Magazines Category:Characters